


Almost Disaster

by Rivulet027



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer, X-Men (Comicverse)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-03-20
Updated: 2011-03-20
Packaged: 2017-10-17 03:38:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/172511
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rivulet027/pseuds/Rivulet027
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Two troublemakers in love. A Dawn/Jubilee exploration in unconnected drabbles.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Almost Disaster

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I own nothing to do with BTVS or X-men. Neither is my toy box and I'm merely playing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Written for the tthdrabble challenge 053 - green.

The cake had been lopsided, hard as a rock, and the frosting an almost sunshine yellow. The present had been hastily and obviously distractively wrapped. Jubilee had shrugged, popped her gum, and told her, “Wolvie called, world needed saved.”

Dawn couldn’t fault her girlfriend for saving the world, but still. Her first birthday, that she had insisted on spending only with her girlfriend, had turned into a bit of disaster. Until Jubilee took her outside for a personal fireworks display.

“Can you make them all my favorite color?”

Jubilee smirked, kissed her jaw and changed them to green, “Better?”

“Much.”


	2. The Coat

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Written for the tthdrabble challenge #83 virtue and vice.

Jubilee wasn’t vain, but she had to admit that her girlfriend was right. The yellow half trench looked better than her raincoat. She sighed as she pulled the coat around herself, “You never know when it might rain.”

Dawn wrapped her in a soothing embrace, “Some people walk in the rain…”

“…others just get wet,” Jubilee finished before kissing her, “Thank you.”

“You don’t have to wear it. I know your coat means a lot to you.”

Jubilee glanced at the mirror, “That’s sweet, but you’re right. Besides I make this look good.”

Dawn laughed, “No, not vain at all.”


End file.
